The present invention relates to operating an energy-using device, and more specifically, to controlling an operation of the energy-using device using a remote device such as a hand-held device.
Energy usage and energy monitoring is becoming increasingly important. Consumers are interested in finding new ways to save energy and/or lower their energy bills. While current appliances include various energy-saving features, this is not a guarantee that the consumer may be able to maximize energy savings with the appliance. It may be entirely possible that a consumer may use the appliance in a manner that not only does not reduce energy use but which may waste energy.